


An Admission and Four Confessions

by Downfall



Series: Prophet and Harbinger [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Bondage, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downfall/pseuds/Downfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana learns something of the Alyna, if only for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Admission and Four Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from the Dragon Age kink meme.

Alyna Surana woke with a start, clutching at the sheets. She cast about, trying to understand what startled her when she heard it again: the thin, reedy wail of a newborn’s first cry rippling through the Veil. A smile of utter delight spread across her face as she recognized the resonance in the tiny voice: Urthemiel had been reborn.

*

Since the destruction of the Mother and the Architect, Vigil’s Keep had been unsettlingly quiet.

Alyna had taken to striding the halls of the castle, checking in on the arms and armor in the storerooms, looking over maps of the region and otherwise waiting for the other shoe to drop. But it never did, and that was maddening.

The thought that occupied her mind, though she kept it hidden at all times, was that of Urthemiel. The winter solstice was upon them, and Alyna found herself driven to distraction waiting for word from Morrigan. She cursed herself for not specifying how the witch should deliver her updates, and more than once considered taking the phalycary she kept around her neck and hunting Morrigan down herself. It was actually a relief when Seneschal Varel announced that one of the less infuriating of her former companions had arrived.

“How _are_ you?” Leliana asked as soon as she was ushered into Alyna’s office. The mage smothered a mildly irritated look as Leliana seated herself. “I’ve heard that you’ve had quite a few months!”

Alyna had had the foresight to be sure the steward provided wine, and she gratefully poured a tall glass for each of them. “Never a dull moment in the Grey Wardens,” she commented, offering Leliana the drink. They made small talk; no, Alyna hadn’t heard from Sten or Shale, no Alistair hadn’t written, no she wasn’t seeing anyone. Both the candles lighting the room and the bottle of wine had been replaced before Leliana broached a topic deeper than just catching up.

“I have found myself at loose ends since the end of the Blight,” she said idly. “They’re rebuilding Lothering, but that place was never home to me. Not really.”

“What will you do?”

“I’m thinking of returning to Orlais, to Val Royeaux. I hope to buy passage on a boat from Amaranthine; I have not been on a boat for a very long time, yes? It will be worth the expense, and the sea sickness!” Leliana laid back in her chair, eyes lidded. “I admire you, you know.”

That simple admission surprised Alyna. “What for?”

“You’re not the person you were when I first met you,” Alyna felt alarm rising; Leliana couldn’t possibly know about Urthemiel. The bard continued on, unaware. “There’s a strength to you that you didn’t have before. I understand what it takes to reinvent one’s self, yes?” She seemed to come to a decision and leaned forward, setting her glass aside. “I have an admission to make. May I tell you a story?”

“Could I stop you?”

“You know that I lived with Lady Cecile after my mother died, and that some time I came to be with Marjolaine. The less said of her the better. But in between those two times I was out of work. I did not yet have the skills of espionage I do now, but I did have certain skills in performing music, and I tried to make my way with them. In Orlais, musicians can be sponsored by noble. Such a patronage can be one’s entire means of living! I interviewed with several nobles, rarely staying with one more than a few months.”

“One such noble was Baron Arles. Guillamume, when it was just he and I. Guillamume was searching for a new musician to charm his guests, and I would soon learn something more personal as well.”

“Oh?” Alyna asked over her glass.

“I should say first that Guillamume never hurt me, and never intended to. His tastes were somewhat…exotic, however.” Leliana paused, and Alyna decided she was drawing out the drama of her story. “He had a length of rope, almost thirty feet long! It was soft but unbreakable, at least by me, the very finest silk. Guillamume took a certain delight in seeing his partners bound hand and foot, or suspended, or…well, you can imagine.”

“That must have been horrible for you,” Alyna said, frowning. “To be tied up and just…used?”

“Oh, no!” Leliana exclaimed. “I can understand how you would think so, but it was really nothing like that. Guillamume was caring and considerate of my desires at all times, a perfect gentleman even when he wasn’t being…well, gentlemanly. To me, there was a certain security to be found in the snugness of the rope. It is true that I could not get away, but it is also true that I was in a place where I was very safe, you see? I trusted Guillamume completely, and he rewarded me for it time and again.” She leaned forward, reaching out to touch Alyna’s knee. “I trust you.”

Alyna set aside her own glass. “I’ve a confession of my own to make. I’ve been…isolated her in Vigil’s Keep.” She took Leliana’s hand between both of her own. “I’d like to talk in a bit. After. Come.” She rose, leading Leliana by the hand down the hall. The left the keep proper, crossing the courtyard -Alyna stifled a glare as the bard dipped her head in respect to the statue of Andraste- and descended the stairs leading to the Keep’s cellar. The mage pushed open the door to one of the winecellar, closing in securely behind them. She lit the heavy candelabras mounted on the wall with a thought, casting warm light and deep shadows across the room. “No one will disturb us here.”

Leliana nodded, and dipped her head to kiss the other woman. Alyna returned the kiss fiercely, before backing off a step and casting about the room. It had a tall, sturdy cabinet, a few chests identical to the countless others they’d encountered in their quests, and a set of armor on a stand. “I know I saw…” she murmured, digging into a chest of odds and ends. “Must have someone organize down here.” She heard a rustle of fabric behind her, then the sound of what could only be Leliana’s blouse crumpling to the ground. Alyna smiled, finally coming up with several coils of rope, and turned. Leliana was just discarding her pants, and posed in only her small clothes with a charming nervousness. “Well? What do you think?”

Alyna took her in; she was certainly more toned than Anora, and Alyna was surprised to realize that was appealing to her. “All of it,” she said. “Let me see you.”

Turning away, Leliana pulled the strap across her chest away and slid it off her body. She looked over her shoulder, coyly, and bent at the waist. She kept her legs completely straight as she worked her smallclothes down her thighs, and Alyna found herself speechless at the bard’s well-turned rear. Leliana picked up one foot, then the other, finally freeing her smallclothes and turning back to Alyna. “For you,” she said, offering the smallclothes to the elf.

Alyna accepted them, disappearing them into a pocket, and unwound the first length of rope. “Let me see your hands.” Leliana dutifully held out her arms, crossed at the wrists, and the elf swiftly bound the rope around them. She carefully knotted the rope around Leliana’s forearm, preventing her from reaching the knot with her fingers. Alyna pulled the other woman to the wall, tossing another rope around the candelabra above. She tied one end to Leliana’s bonds and pulled the other until the bard’s arms were drawn over her head and tied off the excess rope.

The elf took a step back and examined her handiwork. Her arms over her head pulled Leliana’s firm breasts higher, and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, accentuating the curves of her hips. Alyna shivered at the display, and uncoiled yet more rope. She worked quickly to wrap the rope from the back of the taller woman’s neck down to her nethers, then guiding it from between her buttocks, along her strong back before bringing it through the loop at the back of her neck and then criss-crossing her torso. The binding did nothing to restrict Leliana’s movement, but the crossing rope pushed her breasts to further prominence. Alyna looked into the bard’s eyes, searching for uncertainty and finding none. Slowly, tantalizingly, she pressed her lips to Leliana’s again, then pulling away quickly. She smirked as Leliana tried to follow the kiss, her chest rising and falling as her breathing quickened.

Alyna leaned down, licking along the side of Leliana’s breast and avoiding her nipple. The bard moaned, twisting her torso to present the nipple, but Alyna merely moved to the other breast. “You are a tease,” Leliana accused.

“Very true.” The elf gripped her hips, drawing Leliana away from the wall and trailing kisses from her sternum down to the soft red hair between her legs. Leliana gasped, and Alyna smiled at that. She carefully tied leads to Leliana’s wrists and ankles, then released the rope tying the bard to the candelabra. She pulled Leliana to the large cabinet and pushed her against it, running the leads around the back and knotting them securely. When she was finished Leliana was pulled tight, wrists trapped near her head and her ankles spread the width of the four-foot cabinet. Leliana flexed, testing the bindings and found herself unable to move.

Alyna tapped a finger to her lips, thinking. The other woman continued to pull slowly at the bindings searching for slack and finding none. She would occasionally steal a glance at Alyna, trying to divine her intentions. “Leliana?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll grant you the release you want.”

“Thank you.”

“But I’m going to make you beg for it. And then you’ll repay me in full.”

The utter certainty of the elf’s voice sent a shiver of anticipation through Leliana. “At what if I find your ministrations insufficient?” she taunted. “I’ve been with a number of lovers in my time, and it is no empty boast to say that they have all been quite skilled.”

Alyna approached her, squeezing her bound breasts until Leliana hissed in pain. “Anora hasn’t complained,” she said. Her gestures changed to a caress. “But if you find yourself unsatisfied, just say the word and I’ll let you down immediately…and you’ll stay unsatisfied.” The bard struggled at the thought, and Alyna trailed her fingers from Leliana’s forehead, along the curve of her neck, over the ropes constricting her torso and letting her touch faintly brush along Leliana’s firm thighs. “You know, I find that I’m just vain enough to make you scream my name.”

Leliana quirked an eyebrow. “Earn it.”

Accepting the challenge, Alyna twined her fingers in Leliana’s red hair and pulled, kissing her deeply. Alyna came away breathless and let her hand wander low, watching Leliana’s eyes flutter as she brushed across her curls below. She pulled on the curls, forcing the bard to canter her pelvis out bringing her clitoris to prominence. With her free hand Alyna stroked the slick ridge of flesh, barely more than a tickle, eliciting a moan as Leliana tried to press herself against the questing fingers. Alyna refused her that, keeping her caress light even as the other woman began to whimper outright. She made sure Leliana could see her smirk of victory, and rewarded her with pressing her fingers close, letting her fingers slip wetly back and forth over her sensitive flesh. Leliana growled deep in her throat as Alyna set her pace and the elf leaned forward, squeezing her nipple between her teeth and pulling to force Leliana to arch her back.

Alyna could feel Leliana’s pulse throb under her, and the bard’s moans took on a sharp, needful keen. The elf rose up on her toes to Leliana and kissed her over and over, waiting for her to open her lidded eyes before stepping away completely, wiping the slickness on her fingers across the underside of Leliana’s jaw. The bard stared at her mutely for a moment, then thrashed violently against her bonds when she realized Ailana’s intention. “Oh, you are _wicked_! You cannot leave me in such a state!”

“Of course I can,” Ailana replied easily. She heaved a theatric sigh. “I suppose I just thought about your other skilled lovers and I guess I lost my confidence. Such a shame.”

Leliana tugged at her ropes in desperation. “I want you to come back.”

“What’s that?”

“I want you to come back. Touch me.”

Alyna kicked at the floor idly. “I don’t know…”

“Alyna. Please,” the bard panted. “Let me have my release.” Smirking, Ailana approached her again and slide her fingers along the bard’s slit. With her other hand she grasped the back of Leliana’s neck possessively. She kept her fingers still, and Leliana rocked her hips against them, first uncertain if Alyna would allow her to keep the pleasure, then more confidently when the fingers remained in place. She rutted lewdly against the fingers, quickly finding her pace as she shut herself off from anything other than the sensations rippling from her nethers. Alyna watched her face, fascinated, as Leliana’s expression contorted and she grunted vulgarly with each motion. The smirk dropped off her face, replaced with a look of naked lust as she briefly lost her control and urged Leliana on. Leliana strained against her bonds as her body tensed, and she screamed.

“ _Alyna_!”

She collapsed against the cabinet, sagging against the ropes that held her upright. Alyna turned and it quick, vicious motions tore the armor off of its stand across the room. She pointed, and the ropes tying Leliana to the cabinet immolated, sending the bard spilling to the ground. “Get over here!” Alyna snarled, grabbing hold of Leliana’s harness and dragging her over to the stand. She pulled the bards hand’s behind the stand, tying them tightly in place and stood over the bound woman, fire in her eyes. Leliana looked up at her expectantly, and without a word Alyna pulled her robes of to her waist and let her smallclothes drop to her ankles. Eyes veiled she canted her hips forward, presenting her slit, and Leliana joyfully leaned forward and enveloped Alyna’s clitoris with her mouth. Alyna twined her fingers in Leliana’s hair, as much to control her motions as to keep her own balance, and the last thing she saw before blacking out was Leliana’s smiling eyes beyond her own curls.

When she came to her senses she was laying bonelessly on the ground, with Leliana curled beside her. “I thought…I left you…tied up,” Ailana muttered, exhausted.

“One does not come to be as experienced as I am without learning to get out of as many situations as one gets into,” she chuckled, petting the elf’s hair. “How do you feel?”

“Relaxed,” Alyna sighed, allowing herself to be cuddled.

“I must say, that was…masterful. Are you sure you don’t know Guillamume?” She laughed. “But what of you? You said you seek a confidant, did you not?”

“I did,” Alyna felt some of the care-free feeling dissipate. “I have four confessions, actually.” Leliana stroked her arm encouragingly. “The first is that Urthemiel is still alive, and I love him.”

The stroking stopped, and Leliana rolled away. “If this is a joke it is a very poor one.”

“It’s no joke,” Alyna shook her head. “He came to me, in my dreams…oh, Leliana, if you could see him you would understand. He’s not evil, he’s actually trying to _correct_ a great evil.”

“I fear you’ve been taken in,” Leliana replied coldly turning away to find her clothes.

“My second confession is that I’ve realized that the Chantry, the Templars and the Wardens will oppose Urthemiel’s return, and so I’m going to destroy them.”

Leliana forgot about her clothes in shock. “ _What_? Alyna, this is madness! You’re a Warden, how could you even consider this?”

“I was afraid you’d say that, but I had to tell someone. It’s been so hard, being a prophet for the Old God and unable to say the words!” Alyna bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood. She drew the energy and the pain back into herself, sculpting it. “My third confession is that I’m going to have to make you forget all this; I know if you remember you’ll try and stop me, and I don’t want to kill you. I’d like to be able to talk to you again, so I’ll allow you to remember what we’ve said when you’re sated with rope tied around your wrists. I imagine that won’t happen without me if you’re going back to Val Royeaux.” Alyna surprised herself, blinking away a tear. “My last confession is that this is the first thing I’ve done in Urthemiel’s service that I actually regret.” She lunged forward, pressing her lips against Leliana’s and unleashed the spell. The bard’s eyes went blank for a moment, then she returned the kiss.

“Was I too hard on you, love?” Leliana asked coyly, wiping the faint tint of blood from her own lips.

“No,” Alyna answered honestly. “You were wonderful.”


End file.
